


Love Game

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oswald and Sofia both have grudges against Jim, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald is very willing to help the woman he cares for take out the man who killed her brother.





	Love Game

Oswald smiled when he saw Sofia Falcone enter his office well after the Lounge had closed. The woman returned the smile, a bright mischievous light burning in those dark brown eyes of hers. She walked around his desk and settled herself upon his lap, he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his free hand on her thigh holding her. She took hold of his royal purple tie pulling at it, her fingers stroking over the expensive material of it. He looked over her admiring her beauty, her eyes met his, and he felt complete adoration when it came to this woman. She leaned down kissing him deeply, he kissed her back as he stroked his fingers over the bare skin of her thigh. She nipped his bottom lip before breaking from the kiss.

“Does Gordon suspect anything?” Oswald asked curiously, voice soft.

“Not a thing, he still isn’t completely trusting of me, but he doesn’t know about us.”

“Good, you know I was quite relieved when you told me you weren’t really on his side. I would have hated for him to put you through the things he put me through.”

His mind flashed back to Arkham. He wondered if Jim would have done that to Sofia, if he would have helped her and used her, and then let her be locked away in the asylum where cruel doctors would have tortured her like an animal. He felt a twinge of anger even considering the detective doing such a thing to her. She must have sensed the chance in mood, because she began stroking her fingers against his cheek, her forehead resting against his.

“He won’t. He put a bullet in my brother, that alone was enough for me to want him dead. Then the things he did to you, after all you did for him. He’s going to pay in tenfold for all of it.” She assured.

Oswald smiled, “Do you know how we should do it?”

She pondered for a moment, fingers trailing down the side of his neck as she thought over the possibilities.

“Tie him to a chair, I shoot him in the heard, and you shoot him in the head?”

He chuckled, he leaned up kissing her again.

“I like that, but I’m sure we can figure out something more creative. Take a finger for each person he hurt or killed.”

“I think I like that a lot better, we can take turns cutting his fingers off….We might have to remove toes if we’re taking for everybody he’s hurt or killed.”

“You’re quite right about that, you know I quite love how violent you can be.”

There were things about her that reminded him of himself, pieces of himself that the city had broken years ago, but he was Hell bent on keeping alive in her. He refused to let Gotham break her like it had done to him.

“I think you just love everything about me.”

“You’re right, I do.”

She smiled softly, a genuine look of affection on her face. She kissed him again, the action was gentle and sweet, her fingers stroking against his cheek. 

“I love you too,” she whispered against his lips.


End file.
